Finding True Love
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: (Re-written and re-posted.) I knew it was love, the first time I laid eyes on him. A Midorikawa x Reida(details inside) One-shot, as requested by Kiko Akira. (Reida is pretty much Reader). Now a Reida x Character one-shot series! Please read and review. Enjoy ! :)
1. Midorikawa Ryuuji

**Okay, I have an explanation! Please read. This story got removed on Wednesday, and I was trying to figure out why. It may have been because I mentioned a couple real people accidentally in the Shindou chapter, it may have been because the reader is involved. So, after discussing it with my parents, we decided to just assume both. So, while this was a Reader x Character series, and it may not look it now, it still is, sort of. I merely gave the reader a name! :D the reader's name is Minna Reida. Minna because 'mina' means 'everyone', and 'Reida' because it sounds like 'reader'. I hope you will all still enjoy these one-shots, and I will be continuing in this new format as if nothing happened. And I'm reposting all of my previous chapters, which have gone through renovation. I hope you all still like them!**

**Ooh, and there's a poll on my profile waiting for y'all! ;) Heehee.**

**(And all the original A/N's will be in the old chapters.)**

**Hello, mina-san, I'm **_**back! **_**:D**

**So this story was requested by, and is dedicated to, my bestie, Kiko Akira. :) It's pretty short, but I hope you like it!**

**So, enjoy everyone! If I get enough reviews, I may be convinced to turn this into a reader x character one-shot series. :D I have another chapter planned, then I would be taking requests. If you want me to update, you better review!**

**I remembered this time! lol. :) Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven, it belongs to those mysterious people, Level-5. I don't own you, I, me, erm, THE READER, either. Enjoy! :D**

I didn't know his name. I wish I did, oh man how I wished. He was often in the park, playing soccer with a few other boys, and I was on one of my daily runs when first I saw him. His pale green hair was in a thin ponytail that whipped around when he ran, the clumps of bangs on his forehead clinging to his well-tanned skin with sweat. His onyx eyes held a kind of determination that I had never felt, and yet were full of joy and excitement. He was thin and fit, and looked to be about a head taller than me. It was love at first sight, I'm telling you.

Now I pass by the soccer field in the park every day, hoping just to catch a glimpse of him. My track coach was quite impressed with my sudden initiative to run five miles every day. What she doesn't know is that it's all because of _him_. So, I guess I have the gorgeous stranger to thank for my recent wins. Thanks, you amazing person! Hey, wanna go out with me? I chuckled at my own thoughts and didn't hear the shouting behind me until it was too late.

Thwack! I fell right on my face, whatever it was that had hit me in the back had packed a punch! I lay there for a moment, the wind completely and utterly gone from my lungs. As I lay there dizzily, I heard voices quickly approaching. "Midorikawa, you idiot! Now look what you've done!" The rough voice of a young man said.

A smoother, gentle male voice responded ashamedly, "I'm sorry, Nagumo, really! I meant to get the pass!"

Another guy piped up, his tone cool and frosty, "sorry, Midorikawa, but this time I have to agree with the tulip. That was a big mistake."

The first guy huffed and shouted, "who're you callin' a tulip, snowball?"

The second guy spoke again, interrupting the third guy's retort, "Look, I'm really sorry guys, okay? You know, there is a saying that goes like this: The successful man will profit from his mistakes and try again in a different way."

The first voice groaned, "oh please, Midorikawa, not _another_ saying!"

As I rolled onto my back, I heard another voice, and it sounded very authoritative. "Cut it out, guys. Let's just see if she's okay." A

few mumbles sounded from the other three, then a figure crouched beside me, dark eyes filled with worry and guilt. "Are you okay, miss?"

I lay still, mesmerized by his beautiful eyes. I could just stare into them all day… "Oh, now look, Shakespeare, you've gone and given her a concussion!"

Snapping out of my admiration of the onyx gaze, I shook my head slowly and sat up. "N-No, I'm fine…"

The guy of my dreams let out a sigh of relief, still beside me. "Really? Oh, I'm so glad. Here, let me help you." He stood and stepped in front of me, holding out his hand.

I stared at his hand for a moment, so slim and calloused, before setting my own soft dainty one into it and letting him gently pull me up. When he let go, I wanted to reach back out and take his hand again, it felt so good in mine.

He grinned charmingly, and it took all my willpower not to just blurt out that I was madly in love with him. I didn't care that he let me get hit with a soccer ball. He seemed genuinely sorry, anyway.

He spoke, and I listened hungrily to his stunning voice. "My name is Midorikawa Ryuuji."

I smiled shyly and responded, "Minna Reida. I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Midorikawa-san."

He chuckled, "even though I let that doofus hit you with a soccer ball?"

I nodded, "of course. I mean, he hit me, not you." I frowned at a very guilty looking redhead, who just stared me down until I shifted my gaze back to Midorikawa, rolling my eyes.

Another redhead, the one who took charge before, cleared his throat. "Ahem, yes, well it was nice to meet you, Minna-san, but we need to get back to practice. Is that alright?"

I nodded immediately, "of course. Please, don't let me bother you. I'll be fine." And, straightening my running tank and shorts, I smiled one last time at my true love, and ran off, tucking one of my earbuds back into my ear. _Midorikawa Ryuuji… _The name came to my lips so easily, as if I had been made to say it since the beginning of time.

* * *

I checked my watch and paused, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I'd been running for thirty-five minutes, and covered about four miles. I shrugged. Eh, not that bad. Panting slightly, I looked around. Somehow, I always ended up at this park, in this spot. It had been two months, but I still came to the place where I got hit by a soccer ball. I giggled as I remembered that day, it seemed so long ago. I had become good friends with that group of boys, and Ryuuji (he said I could call him that, since Midorikawa was such a mouthful) and I had become great friends. He was so sweet and charming, I felt like whenever I talked to him I could melt. He had no idea that I loved him, and I was scared to tell him. What if he laughed? He didn't seem to harbor any feelings for me. Oh well. At least I can talk to him now!

"Oi, Minna-san!" I turned around to see Hiroto, the leader-type boy with red hair. I waved at him, and the other three boys, who were all on the soccer field.

Suzuno, with his frosty hair and matching personality, beckoned me over. Curious, I wandered over there, and Nagumo, the obnoxious redhead, whose hair looked like some weird flower, grinned suspiciously. "Heyo, Minna-san."

I looked at him warily. "Hi. What's up with you, flower head?" His eye twitched visibly, and I inwardly celebrated. _Oh yeah!_ But, he kept his cool, much to my surprise.

I glanced over at Ryuuji, and he wouldn't meet my gaze. I cocked my head. _Well, that's weird._

Hiroto sent a look towards Suzuno and Nagumo, and said, "Minna-san, Midorikawa has something to tell you. So, uh, we'll see you later!"

And with that, the three dashed off, chuckling loudly. I turned to Ryuuji, confusion in my eyes. "What's going on, Ryuuji-san?"

He stared at the grass, tan cheeks turning pink. "E-Eto, I don't know…"

I stared unbelievingly at him for a moment. "Uh-huh, sure."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, finally meeting my gaze. My orbs met with onyx ones, and before I could stop myself, I said, "well, if you won't tell me whatever is was that you were going to, then I'll tell you something." His eyes filled with curiosity, and mentally I chastised myself. Why did I have to be so stupid all the time? Oh well, here goes nothing.

Holding my gaze steady, I whispered, "I-I love you, Ryuuji. Ever since the day I first laid eyes on you, I have. I didn't even know your name until Nagumo-san hit me with a soccer ball, but I knew that I loved you."

His jaw dropped, and he gaped at me quite uncharacteristically. I giggled nervously, "what, no witty saying?"

He shook his head slowly and responded, "no. I-I was going to tell you the exact same thing." My eyes widened as he continued, "One day, I saw you running in the park, and I thought that you had to be the most graceful and stunning being on the earth. But I had no hope of making myself talk to you, until I missed that pass. I-I think I've been in love with you this whole time, Reida-san." I gasped, utterly shocked.

Unable to keep my emotions in check anymore, I ran over to him and threw my arms around him, burying my head in his shoulder. He embraced me tightly, saying quietly, "I once heard a saying that went like this: a boat needs the river to keep floating and I need you for my heart to keep beating."

I sighed happily, squeezing him tighter. "I don't want to let go…" A loud voice startled us, and we pulled away from each other quickly. "Oh come on, just kiss her already!"

I laughed as Ryuuji groaned, "Nagumo!" I gave him a peck on the cheek, and he blushed. Daww, he's so cute! Aha, see, I _knew_ it was true love. From the moment I first saw him. And I would make sure nothing ever got in our way.

**I hope you liked it, everyone! Leave me a review with what you think, if I should write more, and character requests! :)**

**Ja ne, mina!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	2. Matatagi Hayato

**Ohayo, mina!**

**Okay, SapphireSpade, here is your request! And yes, will take requests from any generation of the show. :D I needed an extra character in here, so I named her after you, since one of your nicknames is Rabbit. :) I hope this lives up to your expectations! :) [Edit] Oh, and I just HAD to tell you, when I read your review, I cracked up sooo hard. I love Frozen, and that line is like my favorite part of the whole movie! :D LOL.**

**Ooh, I know! Matatagi-kun, do the disclaimer!**

**Matatagi: Swaggy-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven: Go Galaxy, (or me...) and she doesn't own the reader, either.**

**Yaya! Enjoy, mina-san! :D**

My whole life, I've dreamed of finding true love. When I was young, I thought my prince would ride in on his white horse and sweep me off my feet. Just after I turned nine, I was convinced that my celebrity crush would run into me on the street and fall madly in love with me. Upon entering jr. high, my daydreaming personality didn't change - I was still waiting for my perfect guy.

Then, in my second year, it happened. And boy, was I waaaay off about who I would fall for.

My classmate, the boy who I've slowly fallen in love with, is Matatagi Hayato. He has dark brown hair that is always styled in thick spikes, and dark, dark eyes. He is quiet and polite to everyone, but there's something off about him, and I just can't quite place it. He is the school's track and field star, and _boy_ is that guy fast! I go to the track meets when I can, and he is always at the top. Ugh, why did I have to fall in love with _him?_ I barely even know him! Stupid heart. Oh well, there must be a reason, so I just decided to go with the flow.

It was in the hall today that my view of him was completely flipped around. I was getting a few things from my locker before heading over to art club, and I heard him talking to someone a few feet to my left. They were having a polite conversation, and the guy told Matatagi that he could count on him anytime. After thanking him, Matatagi watched the guy walk away.

I was about to close my locker door when I heard him mutter, almost too low to hear, "yeah right. Nobody can be trusted." I shut the tall metal door quietly and looked over at him, surprised. He had his usual platonic expression on his face, and quietly left, I assumed, for track practice. Shaking my head in wonder, I wandered off to art club, my favorite part of the day.

* * *

I sat back, satisfied. My drawing was complete. Whenever I was confused or worried about something, I drew it. That was my policy. I'm not quite sure where this one came from, it just felt right… It was a depiction of _him._ Matatagi Hayato, and the odd thing I heard him say today.

He stood in my drawing, that impassive yet alluring expression settled on his features. Arms crossed, he was standing back-to-back with another boy, made almost entirely out of shadow, a doppelganger of him. He looked exactly the same as the track star, but his hair was slightly different, the spikes changed directions, and he had a teasing smirk settled on his lips. I felt a presence behind me, and I turned my head to see a fellow art-clubian, my best friend, staring at my sketch in awe. "Sugoi, Reida-chan… that's amazing! How did you ever come up with that?"

I shrugged, flushing slightly from her praise. "Well, Usagi-chan, I heard Matatagi-san say something weird today…" And I explained about the conversation I overheard.

She stuck her lower lip out in concentration as she listened, and when I finished, she frowned. "Huh. That is weird. It doesn't sound like Matatagi-san at all…"

I nodded, and decided to tell her what I had thought of as I pondered his words. "I-I was thinking, Usagi-chan… what if the guy we all see isn't really him?"

She cocked her head to the side, "I don't follow."

I chuckled, "think about it, Usagi. He never shows any emotion, and is always polite and agreeable. I like an ideal world as much as the next person, but come on, _nobody's_ like that."

Usagi stood for a moment, then wagged her head up and down rapidly, "oh, I see what you mean! Well, maybe you should confront him about it."

The thought set my stomach doing somersaults. What if he just thought I was an idiot? "M-Maybe…" She gave me a quick hug and ran off to get back to her drawing. I grinned and gathered up my stuff, preparing to leave for the day. _Maybe talking to him isn't such a bad idea, after all…_

* * *

I sighed as I flopped onto my bed. I'd had a nice time after school, drawing quietly in the park, until I remembered that my parents wanted me home by five so that they could go out to eat and not have to worry about me. I'd rushed back home, just barely on time, and my parents left me in the care of my bossy older brother. So I just went into my room, changed into my favorite tee shirt and sweatpants, and relaxed. No homework… ahh, the freedom! _I think I'm gonna draw… _I reached into my school bag to grab my beloved sketchbook, only to realize that it was gone. Eyes wide, I cried out and pulled open the door to my bedroom, wincing a little when it slammed into the wall.

Running over to my brother's room, I pounded on the door. "Onii-chan, open up!"

The music on the other side stopped, and the door opened to reveal my brother, looking very annoyed, with his guitar in his hand. "What is it, Reida?"

I tried not to burst into tears as I explained. "And so it must be in the park! Please let me go find it!" I finished, distraught.

He immediately shook his head, "nuh-uh. No way, Rei-chan. Mama and Papa said not to leave the house."

I was crying now, the tears sliding slowly down my cheeks. "Please, Onii-chan? That sketchbook is my life. You might as well take away my _soul_."

He shrugged, not meeting my gaze. I could tell he felt guilty. "Well then, I'm sorry, Rei-chan, but consider your soul lost." And with that heartless comment, he shut the door in my face.

Heart shattered, I leaned against the wall and slid down it, despair filling every part of my being. I cradled my head in my hands and began to sob. After a while, goodness knows how long, I heard the doorbell ringing. Standing up and drying my face, I went to answer it, since my lazy brother was too busy _composing_ to do it himself, much less hear over all his ruckus.

As I turned the knob and pulled open the door, I swear my jaw fell onto the threshold. "M-Matatagi-san!"

He stood there, smiling a little smile with pretty much no emotion behind it. "Konbanwa, Minna-san." Just hearing him say my name sent shivers down my back.

I waved a hand towards the interior of my house, "please, come in." Closing the door behind him, I asked him if he would care to sit.

He just smiled again and said, "no thank you, Minna-san, I'm fine."

After standing for an awkward moment, I asked, "so, what brings you here, Matatagi-san?"

He pulled an object from his pocket and held it out to me. "I found this in the park. I think it belongs to you." The object was none other than my beloved sketchbook.

Eyes wide, I took it from him and hugged it, squealing, "arigato, Matatagi-san! I was missing it!"

He chuckled, and the laugh sounded genuine. "I can tell." I looked up and met his gaze. He looked as though he wanted to ask me something.

"Did you want something else, Matatagi-san?" He scratched his head, nodding. "E-Eto, yes, actually… when I found it, it was open, and I couldn't help but see the drawing… it was of me. But, it was weird. I was just wondering what made you draw that."

I blushed as I realized that he had seen my sketch of him. "W-Well, you see, I heard you say this weird thing under your breath, and then I thought, 'well, what if the person he acts like at school isn't the person he really is?' And that got me to thinking, which always gets me to drawing, and it just… came to me."

He stared, aghast and silent. I shuffled my feet and looked away. After another moment of awkward silence, he spoke. "Wow, Minna-san… I never thought…" I looked up at him to see him frowning at the floor. "I never thought I'd meet someone as perceptive as you."

He grinned cheekily at me, and my face turned scarlet. Had I ever even seen him be playful? "You're right, you know. That's not the real me. But… I just don't trust people. In the end, they just betray you… Oi, Minna-san, can I tell you something?"

I nodded breathlessly. He smiled. "I think I'm in love with you. And I have been, for quite some time. And this, the fact that you saw the real me, just confirms it."

I put my hands to my now raspberry-red face to suppress my growing smile. "No way…"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Well?"

Wordlessly I closed the gap between us and embraced him tightly. After a moment he squeezed me back, chuckling, "isn't this the part where you say I'm your dream come true?"

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder for his arrogant comment as he held me close. "No! T-To be honest… you're even better."

I felt him take a huge breath, and I grinned like a cheshire cat. He was. All those years of dreaming for a sweet, compassionate guy, and I didn't even know what kind of guy I needed. Matatagi's calm, and apparently quite conceited demeanor would fit perfectly with my kind, hyperactive personality.

My revelation was ruined by a deep male voice, exclaiming, "whoa, Rei-chan, where did he come from?"

I pulled away from Matatagi and glared at my brother, holding up my sketchbook as I answered simply, "He found my soul."

**And there we are! I hope I got his character right, although I'm not sure I did... :/ Well, let me know what y'all think by leaving a little review! :D Oh, and my next chapters planned are Manabe Jinichirou, Alpha, and either Suzuno/Gazel or Hiroto. Or maybe both! :)**

**Ja ne, mina!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	3. Manabe Jinichirou

**Hey there, folkses!**

**Here is the Manabe chapter! I really hope y'all like it, especially Kiko Akira and Mizashi Haruka! :D Do to my schedule, I may not really be able to update in the next couple days, so I'm posting this one today! Yay, a double-feature! ^_^**

**Do the disclaimer, Jinichirou-kun!**

**Manabe: Swaggy-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven: Go Galaxy, nor does she own the reader.**

**Daww, thanks cutie! :) You know the drill, read, squeal, go into a fangirl world and, if it crosses your mind, review! ;) Enjoy, mina-san!**

I lay down on the bench, groaning. _Man_ was that guy aggravating! It's all 'numbers' this and 'calculations' that. Dude, can't he just _play soccer?!_ Aoi patted my head, giggling quietly, "It's alright, Reida-chan. I'm sure Manabe will stop citing his formulas to you someday."

I sat back up and rolled my eyes at my fellow manager, "but Aoi-chan! Can't he just suck it up, admit that he's a bad player, and train to get better? I mean really, _come on,_ nobody likes a snob."

The dark blue-haired girl grinned and said quietly, "well, nobody but _you_."

I put my hand over her mouth quickly, shushing her. "Aoi! What if somebody hears you?!"

Yeah, okay, so maybe I had a _tiny_ crush on Manabe. I mean, he's pretty good looking, with those mauve eyes that hide behind his eyeglasses, and lavender hair that hung down to a few inches above his shoulders, and it curled a teensy bit at the ends. His bangs crossed a little over his pale forehead, and were longer by his ears. He was smart, talented (not at soccer), and _completely clueless about anything that has to do with feelings and emotions._ Seriously, he's all like, 'I calculate that such and such will happen, with a 47.89% chance that it will backfire…' Ugh. Can't he just get over it and go with his instincts? His gut feelings? He could save so much time if he did. I sighed. Whatever. He'll get over himself someday…

Looking out over the field again, my bright orbs landed on the nerd, talking with Minaho. Ugh. Those two need to stop chatting and start practicing!

Beside me, Aoi stood and blew her whistle. "Break time, mina-san!" All of the players on Inazuma Japan came gratefully over to the bench, and Aoi and I handed out clean towels and water bottles. I took a bottle and towel over to Manabe, who thanked me politely and took a drink.

I said, "you know, Manabe-san, if you worked hard enough on it, instead of just predicting things all the time, you could be a pretty good player." He glanced up at me, those piercing eyes of his boring into mine. I shifted uncomfortably. Was he looking at my soul?!

He spoke quietly, "do you think I shouldn't calculate at all?"

I shook my head emphatically, "oh no, that's not what I meant at all! I-I think your calculations are really good, it's just that… well... soccer isn't just about numbers. It's about having fun, and teaming up with everyone to play with all your heart. You see what I mean?"

Manabe gave me that calculating look again, and I wanted to reach out and smack him or something. Dude, there's this thing in the human body called a heart, and, shock of all shocks, you've got one too, so USE IT!

I snapped out of my thoughts as he blinked and looked away, "I'm not sure. I-I'll have to think about it." Wait, was he blushing? Did this guy actually know how to feel? Huzzah! I think I succeeded in making him uncomfortable! Now it's payback time for all the times that he's made me uncomfortable! Haha! Don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty sweet person, really, but this guy drives me up the wall! I mean, every time he talks, I want to slap him and hug him at the same time. Is that weird? Eh, probably.

I heard a small snicker and looked over at Minaho, who suddenly seemed very focused on wiping the sweat off the back of his neck. Rolling my eyes, I left Manabe to his own devices as I went to do my job. Pick up a towel, give it to someone. Pick up a water bottle, give it to someone. Very easy. I was so glad that Kuroiwa-kantaku let me be a manager.

* * *

He did it. Tenma convinced everyone to buckle down and train hard, play soccer, and most importantly, have fun. I grinned uncontrollably as I watched everyone hard at practice. We could do this. We could be the best in the world. My gaze flitted over to Manabe, and I watched him for a bit. After some intensive stamina training, he turned out to be not too bad, just as I'd thought. I watched his graceful movements, his running, his passes, every movement entranced me. The way he ran, and his hair clung to his neck with sweat, I could just watch him all day.

Aoi tapped me on the shoulder, shattering my beautiful daydream. "Oi, Reida-chan. Are you going to drool all day or are you going to just tell him how you feel?"

I whirled around to face her, waving my arms. "No no, I couldn't! He doesn't like me at _all._ He would be all like, 'oh, Reida-san, that confession has a _99.99%_ chance of failing and making me laugh at you like you're an idiot."

Aoi giggled at my overreaction. "Oh, I don't know about that… maybe you should try it." Shaking my head, I looked back at Manabe. The handsome mathematical genius that had stolen my heart, 100%.

* * *

As I was putting away the last soccer ball that evening, I heard a voice hailing me, "konbanwa, Reida-san."

I froze, my stomach twisting and my face heating up. Turning slowly, I saw Manabe leaning against the goalpost, slim arms crossed. I smiled nervously. "K-Konbanwa, Manabe-san…"

He smiled back and asked nonchalantly, "are you busy right now?"

I shook my head, "not really…"

Gesturing, he continued, "well then, may I walk you back to your room?" Wordlessly I nodded. Wow, he's being so polite! We walked side by side, my heart fluttering with every step.

Adjusting his glasses, Manabe said, "s-say, Reida-san… eto… are you, um… seeing anyone?"

Slightly confused by his question, I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to mess with him. "Yes, actually."

He looked startled, glancing over at me. "R-Really? Who?!"

I giggled playfully, "well, I see _you._ That counts, right?"

He frowned and pushed his glasses further up his nose, and I couldn't miss the red that bloomed on his cheeks. "N-No, it doesn't! Don't scare me like that, Reida-san!"

Evolving my giggle into an outright laugh, I retorted, "why should that scare you?" After taking a few more steps, I realized that he had stopped.

Curious, I turned back around and stood in front of him, arms crossed expectantly. "Well, Manabe-san?"

He stammered, something I swear I've never heard him do before. "W-Well, it's just that… whenever I'm around you, I get this funny feeling in my chest… a-and Minaho said that it means… that it means…" I leaned forward to catch the quiet words as they fell from his lips. "I love you."

I put my hands to my face, as if to curb the intense blush. "Really?"

He nodded, staring at the ground, "yeah. B-But it's okay, I know you don't feel the same, so-" He stopped as I squealed and glomped him. "Says who?!"

I could feel him frozen under my embrace, until he slowly put his arms around me, whispering, "my calculations…"

I sighed exasperatedly, "argh! And just when I found out you actually have a heart!"

He pulled back and grasped my shoulders, glaring at my sheepish face. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

I blanched, "eto… well, you are kind of conceited…"

He looked hurt. "What?"

Before he could explode angrily at me, I hugged him again and said playfully, "but I love you anyway!"

**I hope you all liked it! :) Next up is Alpha, then Hiroto and Kirino. :) Thank you all so much for your reviews, I am fueled by reviews. I see reviews, and then I'm all like, "oh man, I have to review so that all these great people can read!" Seriously, you're the best. :)**

**Ja ne, mina!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	4. Alpha

**Hey there, mina-san!**

**Here is the much awaited Alpha one-shot, requested by Mizashi Haruka! I hope you like it, Haru-chan! And everyone else too, of course. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE. :)**

I skipped down the hall at El Dorado's headquarters, humming happily to myself. I was finally out of my daily training, and it felt so freeing. Protocol Omega did individual training on Tuesdays, and I missed my teammates. Even my captain, Alpha. He hardly ever spoke, and I don't think he's ever said my name, but I don't mind. He's a nice guy, despite being serious and calm, the complete opposite of myself. One thing I don't think I've ever seen him do is smile. And I was determined to make him.

Skipping around a corner, I collided with a figure and fell backwards. "Ow!"

Rubbing my head, I looked up to see a pair of gray eyes blinking quickly at me. "I'm sorry."

I stood and smiled at my captain. "It's perfectly alright, sir! I should have been paying more attention to where I was going." He nodded shortly, his violet hair bouncing a little. And with that, he rounded the corner and continued on his way.

Puffing out my cheeks, I frowned. His face had been emotionless, as always. Sighing, I resumed my skipping down the hall, coming to a stop again when a door was opened into my face, causing me to cry out and fall for the second time that afternoon.

"Ugh, Reida, why don't you ever watch where you're going?"

Groaning, I glared up at the cool blue gaze of my brother. "Gamma, why don't you ever watch who you're slamming doors into?"

He laughed, a prideful sound mixed with a hint of amusement as he reached down and helped me up. "I can't see the other side of the door, moron."

Sticking my tongue out at him, I left in a huff. Okay, now my head _really_ hurt. I was gonna need an ice-pack.

Heading for the medical wing of the building, I glanced into a training room and stopped short, the lump on my head forgotten. There he was, Alpha, kicking a soccer ball into the wall with a vengeance. When it was reflected back, he just kicked it again. And again. And again. Finally, he kicked it so hard that the poor little orb burst, sliding down the wall pathetically. Breathing heavily, he crossed his arms and just stood there, as if in deep thought.

He looked so miserable, I just wanted to go in there and comfort him. But, at the same time, he was so unapproachable. He liked to use short, one word answers to any questions, and never seemed to seek out conversation. I had a gut feeling that he wouldn't open up to me, anyway. I mean, I was just little old Reida, twin sister of Gamma, who was the most conceited kid in El Dorado. I didn't matter much at all. Smiling sadly, I noticed my head aching again and set off for my original destination, the nurse's office. _Someday, I will make him smile…_

* * *

Grinning, I exclaimed, "Great job, mina! That was a good practice!" My teammates smiled at me, grateful for the praise. As usual, our captain just stood silently. We all knew he cared about us, but he rarely ever spoke. So, I had proclaimed myself team mood-maker, and I took my position very seriously.

As we slowly dispersed, I glanced over at Alpha. It had been a couple weeks since I had seen him mercilessly tormenting that soccer ball, and I wondered what was on his mind. He always did that when he was trying to work something out. Maybe he didn't like the uniform change? Personally I loved it. I fingered the navy and gray fabric as I left the training room. Singing softly to myself, I headed to my room for some much needed rest. On the way there, I came across someone. You guessed it, Alpha.

I stopped and smiled cheerfully at him, "konichiwa, sir!" He looked at me, his lip curled down slightly and his eyebrows almost furrowed, as usual.

Surprisingly enough, he spoke. "You don't have to call me sir."

I was taken aback. "B-But everybody calls you that, sir…"

His gray eyes held their usual blank expression as he said simply, "well you don't have to."

And, before I could respond, he brushed past me and left. I turned and watched his retreating form. _He's so tall..._

Once he was out of sight, I did a little dance and cheered quietly, "woo hoo, I'm in, baby!" Someday, that boy _will_ smile. I'll make sure of it.

I heard a chuckle behind me, and then a voice said, "you're happy about something, aren't you, Reida?"

I sighed and turned around to face my twin. _And he just ruined _that _moment… _I shrugged, "mebbe."

He rolled his eyes and put a hand up to smooth his cream colored, excessively gelled hair. "Whatever you say, Reida." And then he too brushed past me and walked down the hall.

Confused, I stood for a moment, trying to remember where I was going. "Oh right, my room!" I chuckled at my own forgetfulness as I left to take a nap, not noticing the figure standing just down the hall, watching me, gray orbs blinking slowly.

* * *

It's weird. Over the last few weeks, my mission to make Alpha smile seems… different somehow. I didn't just want to make him smile so that I would know that he could, but… I actually wanted to see his smile. I found myself sitting and wondering what it looked like. I bet it was beautiful. Wait, what? I shook my head forcefully. Since when did I think like that? Do I think my captain is handsome? … Wow, I guess I do. And his whole silence thing was soo cute! Wha, huh? Reida, get ahold of yourself! You've known him forever, there's no possible way that now, after all this time, you could-... love him? Nah, no way. Uh-uh. I crossed my arms as I lay on my bed, pondering my odd feelings about Alpha.

My teammates were a bit surprised when I stopped calling him 'sir', but they never said anything. I was grateful for that. Whenever I'm around him, I get the strangest sensations… my stomach plays cat's cradle, my body heats up and my heart thumps so loud sometimes I fear that he'll hear it all the way across the field. If this isn't love, what is? Sighing, I rolled over and thought hard about what to do. Then a thought popped into my mind, and I groaned. If I wanted love advice, I knew exactly who I needed to go to. And it didn't make me happy. Standing, I exited my room and trekked to the boy's corridor.

Standing in front of the entrance to his room, I knocked. "Let me in, Gamma!"

I heard shuffling inside, and then the door opened to reveal my twin brother, looking bored. "Yes, Reida?"

I twisted a lock of my hair. "Eto… may I come in?"

After looking at my serious expression, he nodded and stepped to the side. "Sure."

Wordlessly I entered his room, and he closed the door behind me. I plopped down on his sofa, and he sat beside me, asking, "so, what do you need?"

I twisted my hands together and blurted out, "how did you know you were in love with Beta?!"

He stared at me for a moment before chuckling, "ah, so we're at this point, are we? Who is he?"

I shook my head emphatically, "nuh-uh. Not telling. You advise, I listen. That's how it's gonna work." Rolling his eyes, he sighed and gave in.

"_Fine._ Eto, well, one thing I guess was that I couldn't stop thinking about her. And, whenever I'm around her, I feel kinda funny, you know? Like, all hot and almost sick. I mean, I know we argue, but that's gotten better, I promise! Anyway… is that enough for you?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I think so."

He smiled cockily at me. "Smart."

Giggling at the use of his favorite word, I leaned over and gave him a quick hug before walking over to the door. "Arigato, Gamma."

He looked slightly surprised, but wiped expression off his face quickly and nodded. "Anytime, Reida." I left, the ghost of a smile tugging at my lips. You know, sometimes Gamma wasn't such a bad brother after all.

As I pondered what to do, I saw a tall figure round the corner ahead of me, and made a split-second decision. I would just tell him. Better to get your no than to wait forever when it might have been a yes, right? He was coming my direction, gray eyes cast down, violet bangs falling over his solemn face and pointed ears. _His ears are so cute..._ I took a deep breath and hailed him. "Hi, Alpha!"

He looked up, slightly startled. but when his sharp gaze landed on me it softened just a tiny bit. He stopped a few feet in front of me, and I just stood there, for once at a loss for words.

He blinked quickly. "Was there something you needed?" He asked.

I nodded and fixed my vision on the floor between us as I blurted, "I love you, Alpha!" And then there was a slightly awkward silence. And another. And another. Finally, when I thought he must have left or something, I felt a hand on my chin.

My head was lifted until my gaze met with a vibrant gray one, for once not completely void of emotion. Was the emotion in there happiness? He blinked a couple times before speaking, "I think I love you too… Reida..."

Eyes wide, I just stood there as I exclaimed, "you said my name!" And then it happened. I saw him smile. For the very first time ever. And _boy,_ was it worth the wait. When he smiled, it sent emotion to his usually dull, beautiful eyes. His lips curled upward only a bit, but it was enough for me.

Unable to stop myself, I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, since, well, I was so much shorter than him. After a tense moment, he put his arms around me too as I murmured into his shirt, "you can smile."

**And that's that! I hope it wasn't too short... :/ Well, tell me what you guys think! I have chapters planned now for Hiroto, Kirino, Shindou and Adult Gouenji. ^v^ Talk to you later, mina! :)**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	5. Kiyama (Kira) Hiroto

**Konichiwa, mina-san!**

**I know you guys requested that I do other people first, but I had an idea for Hiroto, and as a general rule I'm gonna try to do requests in the order that they're requested. So, here's Hiroto! :) It's pretty short, but I really love this one. It may be one of my favorites that I've written.**

**So, this chapter is for Kasamatsu Aoi. I hope you like it, Aoi-chan! ^_^ Enjoy, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own IE or the reader.**

I sat beside the river, sobbing. He dumped me. My loving boyfriend, and then today he's just like "it's over, cupcake." We'd been dating for two years, and he had the nerve to call me by my favorite pet name as he ditched me. What was it that I'd done? I'd always been devoted to him, showered him with affection, and this is how he repays me? My sweet Yuuto-kun… no, he didn't deserve to be called that anymore, the jerk. Kidou-san. He's with some cheerleader now, a high school senior, one year older than me. Why was it always the cheerleaders?

I rubbed a fist across my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. No, I wouldn't waste anymore tears on him. Men can't be trusted. You can't depend on them at all, 'cause in the end, they'll just let you down. My father did, my brother did, and now my lover. It was just all too much. It was odd, though. Lately, I hadn't felt as… giddy around him as usual. He used to make my heart soar, like an eagle freed from a cage. But he'd been so cool, almost cold towards me… maybe my love for him had died as his had died for me. I tossed my head, face dried. Well, if it had, it's only because his died first.

I heard soft footfalls behind me, and a gentle voice said softly, "how did I know I'd find you here?"

I looked up to see my best friend standing beside me, the one male in my life that had yet to ruin it. I smiled, but the action held no amusement. "I don't know, Hiroto-kun. You tell me."

He sat down next to me, and we sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the quiet roar of the water. He spoke hesitantly, "so, Reida-chan, I heard about Kidou…"

I hardened my expression and said coldly, "it's perfectly alright, Hiroto, he's a jerk and doesn't deserve me anyway."

I saw something flicker across his abnormally pale face, and he put an arm around my shoulders. "I agree, Reida-chan." I smiled, grateful for his comfort.

Maybe, just maybe, this guy wouldn't hurt me like all the rest of them had. Hiroto moved a bit, trying in vain to sweep the lock of bright red hair that constantly hung in his teal eyes.

I giggled softly, and looked at me, pretending to be annoyed. "Are you laughing at me, Reida-chan?!"

I looked at him innocently, "me? Never, Hiroto-kun." He laughed, and I joined him as the sun set over the sparkling river, my old love setting with it.

* * *

"Hurry up, Minna-san!"

I waved a hand at my newspaper club member. "It's okay, I'll clean up. You go ahead home."

He nodded, obviously happy to not have to deal with the papers everywhere. "Ahem, well then, arigato, Minna-san." And with that he bolted before I could change my mind.

Chuckling softly, I began to put everything into order. It had been three months since Kidou cruelly broke up with me, but I was _so_ over him now. What I had thought was true love was nothing of the sort, merely a very long crush, and surprisingly enough, I was thankful it was over. When I fall in love, _real_ love, it will be forever.

I surveyed my work proudly then left to grab my coat and other gear from my locker. Winter had hit hard, and I loved the season. Winter's just so romantic. Snow everywhere, couples ice skating on every pond, warm houses with hot chocolate, all the things in winter were amazing. I finished fixing my scarf around my neck and, after pulling on my gloves, a gift from Hiroto, I was ready. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and headed outside into the biting wind. Almost nobody was around the school anymore, since it was pretty late, and I enjoyed the solitude as I slowly made my way home.

As I passed the river, I stopped and took in the scene, my eyes misting over. Couples, young and old, were skating together, and it was so beautiful that I had to stifle a sob. Once upon a time, Kidou and I would have been there, in our own little world. I heard the crunching of snow behind me, and turned to see Hiroto, his red hair covered in a brightly colored hat.

"Konichiwa, Reida-chan," he said merrily, his breath plainly visible in the cold air.

I smiled, and for some reason, felt kind of warm, despite the chilling weather. "Hiroto-kun, what are you doing here?"

He held up two pairs of ice skates, one that I noticed just so happened to belong to me. "I thought you might want to ice skate, since I know you love it so much."

I grinned and hugged him tightly, "arigato, Hiroto-kun!"

He chuckled and squeezed me for a short moment before pulling back. "So, do you wanna skate?" I nodded and took my shoes from him, running down to the bank as I heard him exclaim in surprise and then follow me.

I sat down and pulled off my snow boots, replacing them with the delicate ice skates, and Hiroto sat beside me and followed suit. Oddly enough, I felt kind of uncomfortable being so close to him, and I quickly shook it off. _Stop it, Reida. You're never uncomfortable around him!_ I looked up to see him standing there, holding out his hands to help me up. I gently placed my hands into his and he pulled me up. Carefully walking to the edge of the river, we glided onto the ice and skated around, still hand in hand. I skated backwards, and he skated forwards, so we could easily converse.

"So, how did you get my skates, anyway?" I asked him.

He flushed a bit as he answered, "I went to your house and told your mother that you wanted them…"

Giggling, I playfully chided him, "Hiroto-kun, you lied?"

He shook his head vigorously, "oh no, Reida-chan, 'cause you _did_ want them, right?" Rolling my eyes, I stayed silent, because he was right. I did want them.

For some reason, I was intensely aware of our hands being connected, even though we were both wearing gloves. _What's wrong with me?!_ I just couldn't figure it out.

Hiroto's voice pulled me out of my inner confusion. "Oi, Reida-chan, about Kidou…" I frowned at him. We hadn't talked about that jerk since the day he dumped me.

"What about him?" I asked coldly.

Hiroto avoided my gaze as he asked, "did you really love him?"

I frowned at his odd question. "What kind of question is that?!"

He just blinked at me as we drifted around on the ice, his way of telling me to just answer the question. I sighed in exasperation. "Fine. No, I didn't. He's a no-good piece of dirt. I think I may have had a crush on him, but that's well over." I couldn't read Hiroto's usually open-book face.

He nodded slowly, "well then, do you really love anyone?"

Eyebrows furrowed, I shrugged. "I-I just don't know anymore…"

He fidgeted, steering us away from bumping into a couple that looked like they were quite new at this. "Well, eto, can I tell you something?"

Curious, I nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Biting his lip, he said, "_I_ really love _you_, Reida-chan. I have since before Kidou dumped you. I knew he didn't really care that much about you, but you were so happy I hadn't the heart to tell you…"

I gaped at him, jaw falling open. "Y-You love… me?"

He stared at the ice, nodding. Completely caught off-guard, I blurted, "you won't leave me, will you?!"

Startled, he looked up and our gazes locked, glistening orbs meeting teal ones desperately. As he pulled me closer, he said quietly, "Reida-chan, I would never leave you."

**And there you have it! Don't forget to tell me what you all think! Next up is Kirino, Shindou, Adult Gouenji, and Ibuki. I will still take requests, and if you're a guest reading this, I love guest reviews too! :D Now I have to go do chores. I hope you liked it! :)**

**Ja ne, mina!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	6. Kirino Ranmaru

**Well, here it is, Kirino-kun's chapter! *lots of cheering and all that good stuff***

**Thank you all SO MUCH for your reviews! They make me want to update! :D**

**This chapter was requested by SapphireSpade, so y'all can thank her. :)**

**I hope you like this, mina!**

Groaning, I covered my face as I lay on my bed. "Please, Onee-chan, _stop_. I can't take it anymore!"

My older sister huffed and retorted, "whatever, Rei-chan." And promptly left the room.

Sighing happily, I stretched out and enjoyed the silence and solitude. My sister was a third year at Raimon Jr. High, and I was a second year.

Apparently, there's this boy in her class, and she talks about him _all the time._ No, really, all the time. And it's not even like she has a crush on him, no, nothing so merciful as that. No, she had to go and think up in her little head that he and I would be a perfect match. Ugh, and I'd never even met the guy! So now she felt it her sisterly duty to tell me every little thing about him. 'Oh, and Kirino did this today,' and 'Kirino's so funny, he said that.' And it drove me up the wall. Rolling over on my fluffy comforter, I fell asleep and dreamed about my sister, forcing me into a bridal gown and shoving me down an aisle, but I never saw the groom.

* * *

Sighing, I left the school building in a foul mood. I had been in detention, again. But hey, this time, the kid really deserved it. I glanced down at my blue school skirt, which was almost to my ankles, a sign that I'm a 'really bad girl'. Growling in frustration, I crossed my arms. I wasn't really that bad, I just kind of had a temper problem. As I walked, a sphere rolled slowly and came to rest in front of me. I blinked and realized the black and white object was a soccer ball.

"Gomennasai, miss." I turned to see a boy, somewhere near my age, I supposed, standing politely a few feet away from me. I'm sure my heart stopped for a moment. He was gorgeous. He had rosey pink hair that was tied into low pigtails, and much of the front framed his soft, slightly tanned face. His shining eyes were the color of the sky that sunny day, but much more mesmerizing. He was a slim and fit athlete, standing half a head taller than me.

I blinked at him, and he motioned to the ball. "I kicked that…"

Realization dawning on my face, I quickly covered it up by assuming a look of indifference. "Oh, okay. Here," I picked up the ball and handed it to him.

He smiled charmingly at me, and my heart fluttered. "Arigato."

I nodded shortly, and a voice hailed him from over in the soccer field. I didn't hear what they said, though. Just my luck. He smiled and waved at me. "Sayonara, miss." And then he ran gracefully down to the pitch, and I couldn't see him anymore. Sighing, I resumed my stroll back to my house, dreading telling my parents about detention.

* * *

"Oh, and this morning Kirino seemed really distracted," my sister was once again bombarding me with information about my 'perfect guy'. I was grounded from doing anything fun because of my detention yesterday, and I was getting really annoyed.

"STOP!" I think I startled my sister when I yelled. I muffled my face with a pillow, enjoying the stunned silence.

"Are you alright, Rei-chan?" She actually sounded concerned.

I spoke into the pillow, "I have a crush on someone else, Onee-chan."

She squealed, "ooh, give me all the deets! Who is he, where does he go to school, what's he look like is he cute? Tell me tell me tell me!"

Groaning, I pulled the fluffy object off my head and replied, "I don't really know. I just saw him, and I'm pretty sure I felt sparks."

She bounced up and down on my bed, causing me to be jolted uncomfortably. "Ooh ooh ooh, this is so cool! Your mystery lover!"

I facepalmed, "I knew I shouldn't have told you. He's not my mystery lover, in fact, he's probably forgotten that I exist."

She put a hand on her heart and teared up. "Aww, unrequited love! He doesn't even know that you walk the earth."

Rolling my eyes, I stood and left the room, "we're done here." I ignored her pleas for me to return and left the house in a hurry.

Breathing deeply, I decided to take a walk. Strolling through town, I was surprised to find myself back at school. _Eh?_ I was standing beside the school soccer field, as if drawn there by an unseen force. I saw the Raimon soccer team practicing, and I smiled. Soccer had always fascinated me.

I heard a whistle, and then a girl's voice calling, "practice is over, mina-san!" As I watched the players shuffle off the field, I saw him again. He looked to be in deep conversation with a brown haired boy. I blushed and realized that if somebody looked up, they would instantly spot me.

"Hi!" Shrieking in surprise, I looked down to see a familiar short figure standing in front of me.

"Oi, Shinsuke, don't scare me like that!"

My classmate chuckled and shrugged apologetically. "Gomen, Reida-san!"

By now, the rest of the soccer club had gathered around curiously. Tenma, another boy from my class, ran up to me grinning. "Konichiwa, Reida-san! Did you come to play soccer with us?"

I shook my head quickly, "oh no, I was just taking a walk, and…" I stopped when I saw the brown haired boy from earlier step forward, prince charming standing right behind him.

The guy smiled at Tenma. "Would you mind introducing us to your friend, Tenma?"

The smaller boy grinned sheepishly and exclaimed, "sure thing, Shindou-senpai! This is Minna Reida, she's in us second years' class!"

The dreamy guy with the pink hair spoke, looking surprised. "Minna? Are you Minna Aiko's sister?" Wordlessly I nodded. Man, I don't think I'll ever work up the nerve to speak to this guy.

He smiled sweetly at me, "well then, I should introduce myself. I know your sister very well, you know." He stepped forward and held out his hand cordially. "I'm Kirino Ranmaru." I blinked slowly at him.

.

.

.

"W-WHAT?" I stepped back, completely crumbled. My dream guy was _Kirino?!_ No way, no how! Not hearing anything anybody said to me, I turned tail and ran, not stopping until I had slammed and locked my bedroom door behind me and fallen on my bed, sobbing. Why did it have to be him?

A gentle knock sounded on my door about an hour later. "Rei-chan? Can I come in?" I remained silent, ignoring my older sister. "Reida, I know you're in there. Can I talk to you?" I continued giving her the silent treatment, until she gave up and left. Sniffling loudly, I drifted into sleep, and dreamt again about my wedding, but I did see the groom this time, in all his beautiful glory.

* * *

Trudging slowly, I was leaving school late again. I'd been rather edgy and moody ever since I learned the name of my crush, two days ago. Okay, this time I'll admit it, the kid _may not_ have deserved it. Head downcast, I didn't notice the figure walking beside me until he spoke. "Konichiwa, Reida-san."

I jumped and yelped, turning to see Kirino standing there, smiling shyly.

"E-Eh? Where did you come from?" I asked grumpily, surprised that I could even talk to him.

He chuckled lightly, "soccer practice." I nodded quickly and quickened my pace. He just adjusted and kept walking next next to me silently.

After about three minutes, I stopped abruptly and whirled on him. "What's your problem, dude?!" He looked hurt, and I was instantly sorry. But it was against my policies to apologize for that, so I just stood my ground.

"I just wanted to apologize for upsetting you the other day. I really didn't mean to…" He looked so pitiful, I just wanted to hug him. Wait, what? I _never_ wanted to hug people, it wasn't in my personality.

I shrugged, "it's okay. It wasn't exactly you…"

He perked up and grinned, his white teeth shining. "Really? Oh good, I'm glad. Say, Reida..."

I cocked my head to the side. "Hmm?"

He fidgeted, "eto, I also wanted to tell you that… I really like you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You have got to be kidding me…"

He bit his lip. "I'm sorry for-" I held up a hand to stop him. "No no no, that's not it! It's just, it's too good to be true. I-I really like you, too."

He gasped, and he looked so happy, this time I couldn't stop myself from hugging him. He was just too cute! He held me tightly and asked jokingly, "so who'd you hit this time?"

Frowning, I blushed. "H-How did you know about that?!"

He shrugged. "Why else would you leave school so late?"

Sighing, I nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

He whispered, "but I bet he deserved it." I giggled. Yeah, there were definitely sparks.

**And there you have it. I hope you liked it! Leave a review telling me what you thought. And uh, I'm sorry for always giving you siblings... but siblings are fun! :D**

**And thank you so much for your help, Lotus Sword! I hope I got what you were saying... :)**

**Next up is Shindou (YAYAILOVEHIM!), Adult Gouenji, Ibuki, Tenma, Tsurugi, Young Gouenji (wow, this guy's got fans!), and Hakuryuu.**

**Over and out!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	7. Shindou Takuto

**Guess what, mina?!**

**I realized that yesterday was my Weekiversary here at FFN! So, in this special edition chapter, all of my followers, favoriters, and reviewers (except for one, who I couldn't find any info on) are featured! ^v^ I hope you enjoy Shindou Takuto, requested by Lotus Sword!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how to do a disclaimer, let me count the ways. I do not own IE: Go, or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

I opened my document on my laptop and stared at it. "Well, it's essay time!" I muttered half-heartedly to myself. I was sitting at my desk in my college dorm, alone. But, as luck would have it on that fine Friday evening, I wouldn't stay that way for long. A whole gaggle of girls invaded with my roommate about five seconds later.

I looked up, confused by all the chaos my bffs were making. "Att-chan? What's going on?!" I called out in vain for my roommate.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't in vain, because soon enough I saw her push her way through the small crowd to talk to me, the quiet sometimes nearly antisocial one. "Oh hey, Reida-chan! We're all going to the karaoke club tonight! You should totally come with us this time!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't know…"

One of my besties, Shouji, sighed, "but Reida-chan, we've been asking you to come since freshman year started!"

Shrugging, I asked, "and your point is?"

Another one of my best friends, Aqua, put her hands on her hips. "The point is, Reida-chan, that it's sophomore year and you still haven't come! Come with us! Please please please please please?!"

After pressure from all the other girls, I covered my ears and exclaimed, "alright, alright already! Let me change…" The girls all

cheered as I left for my closet, inwardly sighing. _And I was going to finish that essay tonight…_

* * *

My friends dragged me into the karaoke club, where there were tables around for people to sit at and enjoy the performers, and a stage at the end of the room for all karaokers, drunk and sober alike.

Twiddling a lock of my soft hair, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see another one of my besties. "Oh, hi Ajla-chan."

The cheerful girl smiled at me. "It'll be fine, Reida-chan"

Another one of my bffs spoke up, "yeah! And you might even meet a cute guy!"

I frowned at her, "Hinano-chan!"

She laughed, and another out of my group of best friends said, "well, it's a well known fact that you, Reida-chan, the smartest sophomore at Inazuma University, have no boyfriend!"

I crossed my arms, "well, Kanon-chan, maybe I don't want one."

I heard a snicker and a voice behind me, "or maybe you do…"

I whirled around on a very guilty-looking girl. "Honoka!"

Laughing, Usagi, my childhood friend, steered me away. "Come on, Reida-chan, here's our usual table."

The girls all crowded in, and I smiled at them. They really were the best friends, even if they made me go partying when I didn't want to.

Haruka asked, "okay, so who's going to sing first?"

Aoi stood. "I'm going to. See you all later!" And with that, she went to reserve her slot and pick a song.

I turned my attention to the current singer, and had to try hard not to laugh. It was some guy with teal colored hair singing an old jazz song… very badly. After he was done, Aoi was up next and we all clapped for her. She sang 'Enchanted' and we all cheered for her when she finished.

When she came back, the other girls started chattering, and I looked back up at the stage. The sight that met my eyes made me blush furiously for no apparent reason. The next singer up was _hot._ He had brown hair that fell in waves to his shoulders, with a grayish tint that added to his overall look of elegance. His brown eyes held a touch of black, and he was definitely some kind of athlete. Tall, lean, very well built. He glanced around the room before the music started, and his gaze landed on me. We were looking each other in the eyes, and I saw surprise in his gaze, and then his cheeks tinted red. The karaoke music started, and he looked at the screen for the words to his song.

When he started singing, I just wanted to melt and listen to him all night. He sang 'I Won't Give Up' , and I actually teared up. It was so beautiful. Feeling a nudge in my ribs, I turned to see Atsune grinning mischievously at me. "So, you like Shindou-san, do you?"

Tilting my head to the side in confusion, I asked, "who's Shindou-san?"

Miiki spoke from beside her roommate, "oh, he's one of the regulars here. A real sweetheart, with the voice of an angel. He's a junior at the university."

I glanced up at the you man who was now leaving the stage, and he looked over at me at the exact same time! Blushing furiously, I averted my gaze to the tabletop.

I heard a snicker and Dewi said, "look at you, you're acting like some shy schoolgirl! Just go get him!"

I frowned at her, "Dewi-chan, but I'm not like that!"

She shrugged, but was interrupted, "well then, we'll have to help you!" Mahou interjected from across the table.

The girls all started whispering about ways to get the Shindou guy over here, Kurisu even offering to spill a drink on him. Aniky spoke over the din, "looks like our services aren't needed!" We all turned to see him heading towards our table. I paled, and the other girls struggled to act calm and normal. I sighed. They never change.

The guy paused beside where I was sitting and smiled charmingly. "Hello, miss. I'm Shindou Takuto. Have I seen you here before?"

I shook my head, terrified to speak. Akira, a very energetic bestie of mine, took the matter of introducing me into her own hands. "Well, Shindou-san, this is Minna Reida, and this is her first time here!" In an aside she said to him cheekily, "she prefers to be called Reida."

He blushed and turned to me. "Oh, you've never been here before? Please, allow me to show you the ropes. Come on, we'll sing a duet."

I shook my head quickly, "oh no, gomen, Shindou-san, but I don't like to sing in public…"

Chuckling, Att-chan put a hand on my shoulder, "oh, that's our little Reida-chan. She has the voice of a lark, but suffers from a terrible case of stage fright."

Blushing, I wanted to glare at Att-chan, but she just kept grinning at me. Shindou smiled so sweetly, my heart skipped three beats. "Well, Reida-san, I'd love to help you get over your stage fright. Come on," and he held out his hand to me.

Glancing between his hand and his kind face, I reluctantly put my hand in his. It was surprisingly calloused, because it had looked so smooth. Nodding at my friend with a polite, "ladies," he led me over to the side of the stage. He let go of me and started shuffling through the titles, until he found what he wanted. "Do you know 'All I Ask of You'? It's from The Phantom of The Opera."

I nodded timidly, "hai."

He smiled and left to tell the DJ. I stood uncomfortably, waiting for him to come back. He made me feel so weird, and I'd just met him! But, he was very polite…

"Ready?" He was back, and I gulped as I nodded. He grinned reassuringly at me, "don't worry, you'll be fine."

I saw the last performers, a girl with pale orange hair and a tall guy with a long dark ponytail, leaving the stage. The guy saw us and winked at Shindou, "so, finally found someone, eh, Shindou?"

Shindou blushed and stammered, "N-Nishiki!"

The Nishiki guy just laughed and walked away with the girl. Shaking his head, Shindou took my hand again, causing me to turn redder than a cranberry. He pulled me up onto the stage, where the lighting changed to blue, and our song started. He started the song out, and it was so fitting. Raoul was comforting Christine, just as Shindou was helping me. Oh no, it was nearing the end of his part, I had to sing! He looked at me, looking very happy.

I started my part very softly and timidly. After a few measures, I glanced at Shindou. He looked shocked, and that gave me a confidence boost. I began pouring myself into the sappy song, and he joined back in, our voices blending perfectly, as if they had been created to be used together. The song ended gently, and Shindou and I just stood there, staring at each other.

A raucous cheering startled us, and I looked over to see my big table full of friends, shouting and whistling.

Blushing, Shindou and I exited the stage, and he said, "eto, Reida-san, w-would you like to have dinner with me sometime, maybe?"

I looked at his adorably shy face, and smiled. "Of course!" Pulling a paper and pen from my pocket, I jotted down a sequence of numbers and handed it to him. "Call me."

**And that's it! Leave a review telling me what you think! :) I hope you enjoyed it.**

**After this is Adult Gouenji, Ibuki, Tenma, Tsurugi, Young Gouenji, Hakuryuu and Saru.**

**Ja ne, mina-san~!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	8. Adult Gouenji Shuuya

**Okay, so here's Adult Gouenji's chapter! :)**

**I hope you all like it, and especially you, Ajla-chan! (She requested him. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE.**

I poured myself a cup of coffee as I worked in my big town apartment. No, just because it was in the bustling Inazuma Town does not mean it was crazy good quality. It wasn't a cheap housing choice, but it suited my needs. I sipped the black drink as I walked back over to my desk, which was piled with paperwork. _A lawyer's work is never done…_ I sighed and began to plow my way through the thick white mountain.

A thumping sound made me pause. It continued steadily, never breaking rhythm. _Thump, silence, thump, silence, thump, _it was driving me crazy. It was coming from the other side of the wall, and I gritted my teeth. I had a new neighbor, and it would seem as though I wasn't going to like them.

After about five minutes, I growled and slammed the divorce file I was holding down onto my desktop with a bang. "That has to stop," I stomped over to my door and thrust it open. Marching to the door beside it, I knocked loudly. Crossing my arms and tapping my foot, I waited for the annoying person to open the door.

When the entryway opened, the sight that greeted me was not what I had expected, and I grunted in surprise. It was a man, and I hated to admit it, but he was pretty hot. Hooded onyx eyes with purple circles underneath them blinked lazily at me. His skin was deeply tanned, and cream colored hair fell slightly shaggily almost to his shoulders. He was tall and slim but well built, and was wearing a gray tee shirt and jeans, and I noticed he had something casually tucked under his arm: a soccer ball.

Standing up tall, I said demandingly, "your banging noise is disturbing my work."

He took me in silently, as if unable to believe such a small young woman was confronting him. When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, "I'm sorry, miss. I'll stop at once."

I blinked, taken slightly aback by his politeness. Looking at him curiously, I asked, "What were you doing, anyway?"

He flushed, maintaining a calm and cool demeanor as he responded, "I was kicking this against the wall…"

He motioned to the soccer ball as he continued, "it helps me think."

I glanced at the ball, suddenly filled with sympathy. I'd interrupted his focusing routine. I'd bite the head off anyone who stopped me from thinking. Smiling apologetically, I said, "actually, it's okay if you continue."

His eyes brightened slightly, "really?"

I nodded, "sure. By the way, I'm Minna Reida, I live next door."

I extended my hand, and he shook it as he said, "Gouenji Shuuya."

I smiled at my new neighbor. "Hey, as an apartment warming gift, and 'cause I'm so sorry about ruining your thinking process, how about I treat you to dinner?"

He glanced at his watch then looked up at me and smiled a little. "That would be wonderful, Minna-san."

I held up my hands, "please, call me Reida."

He nodded. "Alright, Reida. Call me Shuuya."

I told him I'd meet him on the ground floor in half an hour, and went back to my apartment. I poured my coffee down the drain, changed out of my sweatpants and tee shirt into something a little nicer, and glanced at the work on my desk. Smiling, I told it, "I think this guy's more important." And for the first time ever, I ditched my work for something else.

As I took the elevator down, I thought about my years at law school. I'd only graduated last year, and yet I was quite well known. When I arrived on the first floor, I saw Shuuya waiting for me, and I blushed slightly. He cleaned up well. He had combed his hair, and he now wore a blue button-down shirt and khaki pants.

I smiled at him. "Shall we?"

He nodded, "but I'm driving." Tilting my head to the side, he cleared my confusion as he continued, "you're buying me dinner, the least a poor graduate student can do is drive there."

I chuckled. "Arigato, Shuuya-san."

He grinned, "no problem!" And with that, he led me out the door.

In the parking lot, He stopped and opened the passenger door to a red car, and said, "hop in."

I froze, my jaw hanging open. "A-And how does a poor graduate student afford a Ferrari?!"

He chuckled and responded, "he has a rich doctor for a father with good taste in graduation gifts."

I laughed and climbed in. He closed the slick door and jogged over to the other side, getting in behind the wheel. He smiled at me as he started the car. "I hope you don't mind going kinda fast."

* * *

I sorted through the papers on my desk, glancing at my clock. _Eh, I've still got time._ My dinner with Shuuya had been so nice that we decided to have dinner together every week. It had been four months since he fatefully annoyed me, and we were closer than ever. He was calm, cool, and fairly serious most of the time. He and I talked about all sorts of things, and lately I'd been glad for any excuse to make him talk. I could listen to his beautiful voice all day. I discovered that the more time I spent with him, the more time I thought about him when he wasn't there. He was constantly on my mind, and I was getting rather annoyed. I have to work, I can't be thinking about some guy all the time! I was a lawyer in demand at my firm, and my boss even commended me on how many clients I'm bringing in. And Shuuya popping up in my mind is just not really working out. Argh, here I am again, thinking about him when I should be working!

Looking at my clock, I rolled my eyes and stood up. Whatever. I might as well just get ready now, since I wasn't getting anything _productive_ done. I put on my favorite blouse and skirt, slipped on a pair of pumps, and put on some make-up boredly. Brushing out my silky hair, I pinned the front back away from my face. Hearing a knock on my door, I went and opened it. Shuuya was standing there, and my heart fluttered.

He smiled a little. "Are you ready?" Nodding, I locked up my home and we left.

At our favorite restaurant, we sat at our usual table, and talked about our day. I'd had a very emotional client, and he had a professor who almost fell asleep while teaching a class.

I sat, listening intently to his story, and when he finished I just stared into space. "hello, Reida-san?"

I blinked to see Shuuya waving a hand in front of my face.

Growling in exasperation, I said, "okay, this has to stop."

He looked genuinely surprised at my outburst. "What does?"

I answered in an agitated tone. "Whatever you're doing to me! I can't take it anymore! I can't work, I can't sleep, all because my head is filled with thoughts of _you._ So, I'm telling you, whatever you did to me, cut it out. Now."

He tilted his head, looking confused. Eyebrows furrowed, he retorted, "you mean you want to undo what you did to _me._ Ever since I met you, you drift through my thoughts all the time! I'm going to fail like three classes because of you! So _you_ cut it out!"

We sat there glaring at each other for about two minutes. A waiter came by our table and cleared his throat, "ahem, do you two want to order?"

Not shifting my gaze a millimeter, I said sarcastically, "do we look like we want to? We're in the middle of a very important staring contest."

I saw Shuuya suppressing a smile at my snarky comment. The terrified waiter stuttered, "o-okay." And ran off quickly.

Frowning, I asked, "well, aren't you going to do anything?"

Shuuya sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "Yes, actually. I'm going to figure out what's wrong with us."

I sat back also, and cupped my chin in my hand. "Well, Mr. Incredible?"

I saw his cheeks tinged pink at my comment, and he shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I think I figured out _my_ problem."

I cocked my head. "Care to share your findings, Dr. Gouenji?"

His eye twitched visibly at the name, and he said slowly, "I-I think I'm in love with you, Reida-san."

I was taken aback. "I-In love with me?!" He nodded, his face turning even more red. After thinking for a while, I said gently, "I think I love you too, Shuuya."

He looked up happily. "Really?!"

I giggled, "really."

He sighed in relief, "that's great! So, are these weekly dinners like officially dates now?"

I grinned playfully, "I guess so, Shuuya-kun."

**Don't forget to leave a review on your way out, it's the polite thing to do~! XD (And I love reviews... :) )**

**After this is Tsurugi(I changed the lineup a teensy bit because I had so many requests for him), Ibuki, Tenma, Young Gouenji, Hakuryuu, Saru and Gamma. **

**Ja ne, mina-san!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	9. Tsurugi Kyousuke

**Hehe, sorry this took so long, mina-san.**

**But, here is the much requested Tsurugi Kyousuke chapter. Requested by Lotus Sword and aniky20. Enjoy~! ^v^ Kyousuke-kun, do the disclaimer!**

**Tsurugi: Swaggy-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven: Go. Or anything else of much worth.**

**Hey, Kyousuke! You're in so much trouble! *starts chasing Tsurugi***

**Tsurugi: Oh man, Swaggy, why do you always chase me?!**

**DIE!**

**Shindou: Ahem. Well, Swaggy-chan hopes you enjoy the story.**

* * *

I picked up my school bag and smiled at my captain. "See you tomorrow, Tenma-kun."

The brown haired boy grinned at me, his oddly swirled hair damp with sweat. "See you at practice, Reida-san!"

I nodded before leaving quietly. I hurried home, not slowing to admire the beautiful day, as much as I wanted to. I had work to do. Upon arriving at my house, I hurried to the bedroom I shared with my three younger sisters and tossed my book bag beside one of the beds. Quickly I changed into my work uniform and slipped on my black shoes, then rushed back outside to go to work.

Not paying any attention to who I was passing, all the people were a blur as I zipped past. My speed never faltered, thanks to my soccer playing. But now I would pay the price _again_, because practice made me late for work. _Oh, my boss is not gonna like this… _I slipped into the cafe where I worked and tried to get into the back room to sign in unnoticed. But, alas, that was not to be.

I was writing my name slightly sloppily when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. Biting my lip and praying for a miracle, I finished my check-in and turned to face boss, smiling cheerfully to mask my terror.

"You're late, Reida."

I hung my head, "moushiwake arimasen, Hisao-sama."

The tall, muscular man crossed his arms intimidatingly. "You better be, Reida. Now, get to work!"

I needed no further urging. "H-Hai!" And with that I hurried to the front.

Aiko, a coworker of mine, looked sympathetic as she made a latte for a frazzled-looking woman. "What happened, Reida-chan? Why are you late?"

I shrugged, "well, practice ran late and I got so caught up in it…"

She shook her head. "You can't do that anymore, honey, your family needs you."

I nodded, choking up. "H-Hai." She turned her attention back to the customers.

I was the oldest of six children, and my father passed away last month, leaving my mother, who was hospitalized with a deadly disease. And so, I was tasked with earning money for us, and the only job this second-year junior high student could get was in this cafe, and the owner was SO harsh, he would often punish girls that didn't perform to his standards, usually with taking away some of their pay. And with a fair amount of yelling and throwing things. I just couldn't afford that.

Sighing, I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear as I went to the back to start on the dishes. That was my job, clean tables, wash dishes, mop floors. Yeah, not exactly my dream career.

* * *

I glanced at my watch, sighing. "Eto, Tenma-kun?"

The cheery midfielder paused in his run down the field. "Eh? What is it, Reida-san?"

I frowned apologetically, "I have to go…"

He looked a little sad, but perked up considerably. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Reida-san!"

I nodded and turned to leave. But something caught my attention, and I paused. It was _him._

Tsurugi Kyousuke, Raimon's ace striker. He was watching me leave, and I blushed intensely as I hurried off. Yeah, I had a _major_ crush on Tsurugi. He was just amazing. His navy-blue hair was oddly styled, with wild bangs and a ponytail thingy in the back and curled tendrils by his ears. He was tall, slim, cool, quiet, and incredibly smart. Not to mention his dreamy cat-like amber eyes.

I shook all thoughts of him from my mind as I raced home, unlocking the empty house. All the little kids were still at school activities, so I had the building to myself as I changed into my uniform. _I can't think of him, I don't have time for romance._ I had too much responsibility.

As I hurried to work, I guess I was being a little careless. I didn't notice the man running frantically in my general direction, nor the police officers chasing after him. I got shoved by the criminal, and I fell on the sidewalk, banging my head and sinking into darkness.

* * *

A distant beeping sound woke me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bright white ceiling. Blinking confusedly, I turned my head and found the source of the noise, a weird machine. Realization finally dawning, I figured out that I was in the hospital.

"So, you're awake."

I turned my head quickly the other direction at the sound of a voice, and promptly turned pink. "T-Tsurugi-kun! What are you doing here?"

The boy sat on a chair, arms crossed and eyes hooded almost boredly as he responded, "I was walking home when I saw the ambulance. They told me it was you on there, and said it might be comforting to have a familiar face around when you woke up."

I smiled sweetly, eyes sparkling as I replied, "it is. Arigato, Tsurugi-kun."

His cheeks tinted red as he turned his head away, grunting, "whatever."

I was surprised. Was he really blushing? He stood up abruptly. "Well, I should go. Sayonara, Reida-san." And with that, he left the room. I smiled slightly as I nestled my head back into the pillow. _Maybe he did care about me, after all…_

* * *

I left practice a little early again the next day, dreading going to work. I had missed it yesterday, and Hisao-sama would be furious. I went through the usual procedure, go home, change, then go to the cafe, a knot in my stomach. I went in the back way and silently signed my name on the check-in sheet. Then I tried to swiftly and extremely quietly make my way to the kitchen. Yeah, well, luck hated me that day.

"Where were you yesterday girl?!"

I slowly turned around to face my employer, biting my lip. "I-I was in an accident, and I got sent to the hospital…"

Hisao-sama didn't want to hear it. "I don't care what happened, you should be more careful, idiot! You are going to suffer for this. I had to have one of the other girls do _your_ work. I can't believe you didn't show up!" He angrily picked up the nearest object, a flower vase, and threw it in my direction with all his terrifying might.

I skittered to the side, avoiding the delicate object as it smashed on the ground, shooting shards of glass at me and cutting my thin legs. I whimpered as he continued his irrational rant, throwing more and more random stuff at me. After a couple minutes, he picked up the computer, and lifted it over his head, a wild look in his eyes. My glistening orbs widened. This guy was out of control!

I backed away slowly, but then I heard a calm, smooth voice speak. "Leave her alone."

Hisao-sama turned to the source of the words, a crazed expression on his face, and I stifled a scream. "T-Tsurugi-kun!"

Tsurugi regarded my boss coldly. "So, this is how you make your living? But employing and hurting young, innocent girls? I've heard rumors about you, you're just as horrible as they say you are."

My jaw dropped. He couldn't do that, Hisao-sama would kill him for sure! But I stood, frozen, as I witnessed the scene. It might have been the most I'd ever seen my crush talk at one time.

Hisao-sama set down the computer, and just stood regarding Tsurugi with his arms crossed. "And just what're you gonna do about it, punk?"

Tsurugi's beautiful eyes blinked slowly, a serious expression reflecting in them. "Well, I can't do much of anything, I suppose. But these guys can."

A couple of police officers appeared behind the calm boy, and proceeded to arrest Hisao-sa- eh, Hisao. Tsurugi motioned for me, and I gratefully followed him out of the building.

Safely on the sidewalk, I threw my arms around him and mumbled into his shirt between sobs, "arigato gozaimasu, Tsurugi-kun."

He hesitated before putting his arms around me, and whispering to comfort me, "I couldn't believe Tenma when he told me that you worked here." I just nodded, unable to speak. After I was finished crying, I attempted to pull away, but Tsurugi still held me fast.

"T-Tsurugi-kun?" I looked up into his amber orbs, which held a deep emotion.

"I don't want to let you go…" He mumbled.

I blushed, shocked. He continued before I could react, "I love you, Reida-san."

Choking back even more tears, I squeezed him as I replied, "I love you too."

He sighed, relieved, and we stood there for a moment. Suddenly remembering something, I gasped and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Tsurugi looked concerned and confused.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't have a job!" He smiled reassuringly, and I realized that I had almost never seen him genuinely smile. "We'll figure something out," he promised as he took my hand.

I grinned, face a deep shade of red. "Okay, if you say so. I trust you."

* * *

***still yelling and chasing Tsurugi***

**Kirino: Swaggy-chan hopes you liked it.**

**Yuuichi: Don't forget to leave a review if you love my brother and don't want Swaggy-chan to murder him!**

**DIE!**

**Tenma: Next up is Ibuki-kun! Followed by... oh, me? Then Young Gouenji-san, Hakuryuu-kun, Saru-kun and Gamma-kun. **

**Hikaru: Swaggy-chan is still taking requests~! She will be updating every few days hopefully, but she's not sure right now. It will be at least once a week. **

**Aoi: Ja ne, mina-san! Swaggy-chan, say goodbye!**

**DIE TSURUGI DIE!**

**All: *sweatdrop***

**~Swaggy-chan**


	10. Ibuki Munemasa

***laying on the ground panting* Stupid... Soccer... Player...**

**Hikaru: Tsurugi, what have you done to Swaggy-chan?!**

**Tsurugi: It wasn't me, she tires too quickly!**

**Naw, I just let you go.**

**Tsurugi: Eh? Why?**

**Because the readers love you too much, and besides, I don't hate you, you just annoy me...**

**Tsurugi: Wow, thanks. I feel loved.**

**You're welcome~!**

**Tsurugi: *sweatdrop***

**Anyway, I realized it's been a week since I updated. Gomen, mina-san! I got a horrible writer's block, and couldn't figure anything out. Then suddenly, it kinda hit me. And I'd like to thank my friend Shoujiki Shouji for helping me. She probably doesn't realize she did, but when I was messaging her, I got an idea. So, arigato, Shouji-chan~! ^v^ **

**Now, back to the chapter! Ibuki was requested by SapphireSpade. I hope you enjoy it, Spring-chan! And everyone else, of course~! :) Hikaru, do the disclaimer!**

**Hikaru: Hai! *blushing* Swaggy-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven: Go Galaxy.**

**Arigato~! Enjoy, mina!**

* * *

I was walking down the hall of my new school, gripping the strap of my book bag very tightly. I was getting bumped and jostled between all the people, and I could barely breath. Being claustrophobic doesn't help in a school corridor. My brain was telling me to calm down, but I was on the verge of hyperventilation. Looking around frantically, I noticed a set of double doors on my left, and one of them was partially open, and I saw no people.

Quickly I headed there, tugging on the heavy door. After a moment of pulling as hard as I could, (which wasn't very hard), the metal entryway opened enough for me to slip through. The room was pretty much empty, with all sorts of sports equipment around. I had stumbled into the gym.

Letting out a shuddering breath, I leaned against the wall beside the doorway and sat, head in hands, trying not to cry. My fear was pretty irrational, but I couldn't help it. I just… reacted, unable to stop myself.

After a couple minutes, I felt a hand on my shoulder and lifted my head, squeaking in surprise.

A boy's face was down at my level, concern etched on his smooth features. "Are you alright, miss?"

I bit my lip shyly at his question. Our faces were very close, but he didn't really seem to notice as he continued to look at me with worry in his plum-colored gaze. Blinked slowly, I stammered in a timid voice, "h-hai…"

He looked relieved and stood, extending a very long arm towards me. I raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled gently. "You don't intend to stay down there all day, do you?"

I shrank back, clutching my knees. "M-Maybe…"

He laughed, and I blushed. Why was this strange boy laughing at me? He looked like he was on a sports team, and after a few seconds of scrutinizing his uniform I deducted that it was basketball. His hand didn't waver as he insisted, "come on, it wouldn't do for me to leave a lady here alone."

I blinked up at him like a deer caught in headlights as I thought. _Well, he has good hair…_ I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. The hair in question was pure white, like fresh snow falling on a mountaintop, and spikey, some of it being held up by a black sweatband. It _was_ pretty good…

Tentatively I reached out and put my delicate hand in his rough, calloused one, expecting it to be crushed. But, much to my surprise, his hand grasped mine gently and he pulled me up to stand on my slightly swaying feet.

After relinquishing his grip on me, he smiled charmingly. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself, eh? I'm Ibuki Munemasa!"

I returned the expression, albeit a little more timidly. "M-Minna Reida…"

He smiled as he asked gently, "well, Minna-san, what were you doing in here?"

I stared at the ground, which had weird lines on it. "Hiding…"

I expected him to roll his eyes and walk away, just like everyone else always did, but what really happened made my eyes widen. He chuckled. It wasn't loud, it wasn't rude, it was just a little sound, full of merriment.

I looked up to see him grinning at me. "Hiding from what, Minna-san?"

I nodded my head towards the enormous door, "the people."

His gaze softened in understanding, and he offered, "well, there's an exit here in the gym. Would you like me to walk you home?"

I was taken aback by his offer. "S-Sure…"

He looked very pleased with himself, "great! Well then, follow me…"

And with that, he led me to another set of double doors on the other side of the room. Silently I wondered why he was being so nice to me. I wasn't really used to people being nice to me… and I appreciated it. This boy, Ibuki… he made me feel warm inside, warmer than I ever thought I could feel. And I liked it a lot. Hopefully I would get to know him better.

* * *

"S-Soccer?!"

I gaped at my best friend and he shrugged self-importantly. "Yeah, so what? I bet I can be good at it, good enough to satisfy the weirdo coach, anyway."

I bit my lip, frowning in concentration. He loved basketball, why would he all of a sudden want to change sports? He had no idea how to play soccer! I debated whether or not to ask him about it now, because he was in one of his 'I'm so amazing and important' moods. Just one of the many things I loved about him… yes, I was in love with him. Like I'd ever tell him that!

Finally I swallowed my shyness, something I'd had to learn to do fairly often over the last couple years, and said, "Ibuki-kun, why soccer? Why now?"

He shifted his eyes over to gaze at me for a moment before slouching, looking very deflated. "Argh, way to ruin the moment, Reida-san."

I giggled and shoved him gently, hardly even making the enormously tall boy twitch, and insisted. "Why, Ibuki-kun?"

He crossed his arms and sighed resignedly. "_Fine,_ I'll tell you. The coach for Inazuma Japan came to me, and he said that if I play on the team, he'd pay for me to travel abroad and study basketball."

Eyes wide, I breathed, "wow…"

He nodded, the locks of hair that hung down by the nape of his neck bouncing. "I know, right? I couldn't refuse. So…"

I turned away, staring at the river beside the park bench where we sat. "So you're leaving," I finished for him.

I heard him sigh, which confirmed my fears. My only friend was leaving me, to do something stupid just to achieve his life goal. I mean, come _on_, soccer, really? This was crazy! And I might never see him again…

I felt him shifting beside me, and he put a hand on my chin, forcibly turning my head to face him, and I noticed that his cheeks were tinged with pink. "Eto… Reida-san… I.. I was was hoping… that is… will you come with me?"

I felt my face heat up at his question, and I stammered, "I-Ibuki-kun, I don't…"

He looked rather sad as he dropped his hand from my face, and I longed to reach over and put it back, but I stopped my stupid self. "So… that's a no?"

Panic settling in my gut, I shook my head frantically, "no no, not at all! I… I would love to go with you."

His tanned countenance lit up considerably, the blush still visible in the warm spring air. "R-Really?!"

I nodded, smiling gently, "really."

His eyes were full of joy, and I giggled at the sight. He was so cute! I snapped back into reality as I realized that he had thrown his long arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

I embraced him tightly, and finally, after two years of blushing and stammering, I whispered, "I love you, Ibuki-kun…"

I felt his chest expand as he took in a sharp breath. "I-I love you too, Reida…"

I squeezed him as hard as I could, (which still wasn't very hard), and sighed happily. "I'm so glad you helped me that day…"

Ibuki's voice resounded in my ear, and I would never forget his words. "That was the best decision of my life. I have loved you ever since."

I giggled and snuggled into his chest contentedly, never wanting to move. I could stay that way for eternity. I'd done it. What I'd wanted to do for years. I told him. And it felt good. _Really_ good.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, mina-san! Sorry for taking so long... :/ Oh well, I hope this makes up for it~! :D Tsurugi, you problem child, tell the good readers who's next!**

**Tsurugi: Hai, ****_Okaa-san._**

**I HEARD THAT!**

**Tsurugi: *sweatdrop* Gomen, gomen! Next is Tenma, then Young Gouenji-san, argh Hakuryuu, Saru, Gamma, Suzuno/Gazel, Kariya, and my Nii-san, Yuuichi.**

**Arigato~!**

**Hikaru: Don't forget to leave Swaggy-chan a review, she works hard!**

**Aww, thanksies, Hikaru-kun! *hugs him***

**Hikaru: *blushing* No problem~!**

**Ja ne, mina-san~~!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	11. Matsukaze Tenma

**Hiya mina~!**

**So, here is Tenma's one-shot, sorry it took so long! ^_^' Hehe. Tenma was requested by aniky20. I hope you like it, Aniky-san! :D Kirino-kun, you may have thee honor and privilege of doing the disclaimer.**

**Kirino: Oh. Yay. Swaggy does not own Inazuma Eleven: Go!**

**Enjoy, mina-san!**

* * *

I stared at the sky. _Nope, I'm not getting up… _I just kept looking at the clouds. I didn't want to go home, I never did. My big sister was mean, and my little brother was currently pretending I was a martian. Or a vampire. I can't ever remember which. And my parents… well, they were always gone. I mean _always_. Wake up early to talk to Mom? Oops, she left for the office an hour ago! Stay up late for Dad? Sorry, his work took him out of town and his train won't get in until five. AM. None of this helped with my loneliness. I had almost no friends, since people were always scared of talking to me because I am so shy and closed-off. _It's not my fault that I have trouble seeking out the company of others, that's just the way I am!_

I sighed, slowly standing. I had to go home eventually… I bent over and picked up my journal. Didn't want to leave that behind! I meandered to the exit of the park, mulling over my eventless summer's day.

As I was walking, I saw a group of boys standing near the entrance to the park. I looked at the ground, hoping maybe they wouldn't notice me if I didn't look at them, but of course that didn't happen.

"Hi!"

I squeaked and looked up, startled, my gaze meeting the silver one of a boy who seemed to be about my age.

"H-H-Hi…" I mumbled, clutching my journal and waiting for the rude comments.

Instead, I saw a hand thrust in front of me, and his voice rang out cheerfully, "I'm Matsukaze Tenma! Who are you?"

My eyes flickered to his face, full of childish innocence. Tentatively, I reached out and grasped his hand weakly, "Minna Reida…"

He shook my hand energetically, and I suppressed a giggle. He was kind of cute… his brown hair was oddly styled with two little whirlwinds on either side of his head. "Nice to meet you, Minna-san! Say, do you like soccer?""

I heard a groan from the group of boys, and a short boy chuckled, "ne, Tenma-kun, do you have to ask everyone you meet that?"

Matsukaze scratched his head sheepishly. "Aha, gomen, Shinsuke. So do you?"

He was looking expectantly at me. I nodded quietly, "yes, actually." Soccer was my one true passion. I loved it, but I'd never played it before.

The boy's face lit up, and he grabbed my wrist. "Yay, c'mon now!"

As he dragged me away, I felt my face heat up. No one had ever just grabbed me like that, much less a boy. Matsukaze's companions chuckled and followed us.

After a couple minutes, Matsukaze let go of me, and I observed my surroundings. We were at the soccer field. A boy from the group, with salmon pink pigtails, asked my captor, "oi, Tenma, you should ask her if she wants to play, first."

Matsukaze grinned sheepishly, "oh, yeah… Ne, Minna-san, do you want to play soccer with us?"

I smiled a tiny bit, this boy was so weird! "Eto, well, I don't know how…"

He laughed, and the sound made me feel less awkward. "Well then, I'll teach you~!"

I gasped, unable to stop myself. "Really?" He

nodded, smiling blithely, "sure! C'mon, let's get a ball."

I followed him, barely able to contain myself. He had hit my one weakness, and maybe with a little work, we could even be friends.

* * *

I tied the laces on my cleats and grabbed a jacket. Autumn was fast approaching, and it was starting to cool down. I jogged down the hall, calling as I went, "I'm going out, Nee-san, Hiroshi!"

I heard my sister talking on the phone, completely ignoring me. Hiroshi, however, opened his door and peeked his nine year old head out, terror written on every inch of it. "A-A-Are you going out to _feed_? Like, you know, on blood?"

The last part was nearly whispered, and I stifled a laugh. "No, I'm not. And for the millionth time, I'm not a vampire."

He stared at me, his eyes still wide. "That's what they always say. Then, when you're not expecting it, they strike."

I rolled my eyes and gave up, just leaving the house and hurrying to the park. Over the summer I had grown very close to Tenma and his group of friends, and they started teaching me soccer. It was like a dream come true, I had friends, and I got to learn to play soccer. But lately… I don't know, but being around Tenma made me feel weird. Like, all hot and stuff, and like I wanted to throw up. Maybe I had a fever? Naw, 'cause it only happened near him. Maybe he has a contagious disease! I laughed at my crazy ideas. Now that I had some friends, I was getting used to expressing myself more. I was still soft-spoken, but at least I could talk to people.

I saw Tenma waving wildly from over by the pitch, and I waved back as I neared the large area. "Konichiwa, Tenma-kun."

He grinned, and I felt odd all of a sudden, having one of my weird fits of stomach twisting. What did it even mean?

"Ready to play?"

He patted the ball under his arm, and I nodded to clear my head. "H-Hai."

He fist pumped, "yeah! Let's go, we're doing dribble drills today. My favorite!"

I giggled and followed him over to a section of the field. After a couple hours, my muscles hurt but my face still held a smile. I had succeeded in stealing the ball from Tenma several times, and he _still_ made me feel all weird.

I waved to the group, "konbanwa, mina." They all chorused their farewells, and I made my way out of the park.

"Oi, wait up, Reida-san!" I turned and saw Tenma rushing to catch up with me.

I smiled, "what's up, Tenma-kun?"

He grinned and scratched his head, "well, is it okay if I walk you home?"

I was slightly surprised by his request. "Sure…"

He looked relieved, "yay! Okay, let's go." And with that he set off briskly down the sidewalk.

I hurried to walk alongside him, and he stared straight ahead as he asked, "ne, Reida-san, I wanted to tell you something…"

I craned my neck to look at him, curiosity filling me. "Hai?"

He fiddled with the bag on his shoulder as he blurted, "I-I-I really like you, Reida-san!"

I blinked slowly, startled. "R-Really?"

He nodded, and I saw that the tips of his ears were red. Then it clicked. Hot. Blushing. Stammering. Stomach twisting in knots. I was in love with him. After a moment of silence to let my new discovery sink in as I felt like an idiot, I spoke. "I like you, too…"

He grinned wildly and hugged me. "I'm so glad!"

I stood uncomfortably for a moment before embracing him back. Getting an idea, I grinned mysteriously. "Beware, I'm a vampire."

He let go of me for a minute and gasped, "ahh! Really?"

I shook my head, giggling playfully, "not unless you ask my brother~!"

He smiled, "Well, remind me not to ask him, then." I nodded. This was the happiest I'd ever been in my whole life. Finally, I had someone that wouldn't ignore me or leave me. Or pretend I'm some mythological creature. And life was good.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know with a review, I love them soooo much~! :) It's not my best, I think, but I hope it was okay. ^v^ Now, Hayami-kun, who's next?**

**Hayami: Next is Young Gouenji-san, then Hakuryuu-kun, Saru-kun, Gamma, Suzuno/Gazel, Kariya-kun, and Tsurugi Yuuichi-kun.**

**And there you have it! Until we meet again, peeps!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	12. Young Gouenji Shuuya

***walks in slowly, undetected* *whispers* Yo, mina-san. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated this in a looong time, but Gouenji was giving me trouble. I went through five different ideas for that crazy guy! Anyway, I'm hiding, I hope those guys won't find me, they'll kill me for sure...**

**Hakuryuu: *in the distance* There she is! GET HER!**

**IE Mob: Argh! **

**Yikes! **

**Hakuryuu: How dare you leave us here for that long! That was just plain mean!**

**I, uh, well, I didn't mean to!**

**Hakuryuu: FIRE!**

**IE Mob: AYE! *hold up guns***

**What the- c'mon guys, we can work this out! . . . wait, those are Airsofts, aren't they?!**

**Hakuryuu: Uh, no way! Nu-uh, don't be ludicrous!**

**But they have orange tips...**

**Hakuryuu: D-D-Don't pay any mind to that! CHARGE!**

**IE Mob: YEAH!**

**Tsurugi: =_="**

**Eek, help me Kyousuke-kun!**

**Tsurugi: Eh?**

***jumps and clings to Tsurugi* Keep them away!**

**Hakuryuu: Relinquish the evil one, Tsurugi!**

**Tsurugi: Uh, no thanks.**

**Hakuryuu: B-But-**

**Tsurugi: Swaggy-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven, and she hopes you like the chapter. Young Gouenji Shuuya was requested by Dewi-Michelle. We hope you like it, Dewi-san.**

**Hakuryuu: Why you little-**

* * *

Love. It's a complicated thing. It's hard to tell what's real, and what's often mistaken as love. Not that all those things don't give way to love eventually, but they aren't love itself. I had done extended studies on this in grade school, determined to understand it. Understanding through experience? NOT my motto. When I hit high school, I had the whole thing down to a science. There are many things mistaken for love. Attraction, infatuation, and many things that can lead to love, including those and things like acquaintanceship, friendship. Trust me, I was SO ready. I'd almost never had a crush, or been… fluttery around anyone. Many people thought I was too nerdy, too meticulous. But I didn't care what they thought. Love would never take THIS girl by surprise. Aha, well, that's what I thought. It all changed the first day of high school. This is the story of how it happened for me. In stages, because, well, that's the way I am.

. . .

Stage 1: Acquaintanceship.

I strolled down the hall, in no hurry. My time was calculated exactly, and I would not be late for my first class on the first day of my high school career. I smoothed my skirt (which was distastefully short in my opinion) and entered my classroom. Only one other student was there, a boy with platinum blond hair that stood up in spikes. He was sitting, staring out the window.

I greeted him cordially, "good morning."

He turned quickly, as if he had been startled, but I saw no hint of that emotion in his onyx eyes. "Good morning. Are you a freshman?"

I nodded, and he blinked at me for a moment before saying, "Gouenji Shuuya."

I smiled as I took a seat, in the desk beside him. Oddly enough, he didn't object. "Minna Reida," I introduced.

He nodded and turned back to the window. I smiled. _He seems… quiet,_ I chuckled softly before more students came pouring in and I got caught up in the lesson.

. . .

Stage 2: Friendship

I ran from my classroom to the soccer field, the cherry blossoms beautiful on that mild spring day. It was my second semester at Raimon High, and I had joined the soccer club as a manager. No, I was not running because I thought I would be late, I was running because it's _fun_, silly. I'm never late. Nearing the pitch, I slowed and surveyed the scene. The boys were warming up and doing their stretches, right on time. Of course, Natsumi would have it no other way. I giggled at the thought as I approached.

"What's so funny?"

I turned my head at the voice and saw Gouenji standing beside me.

"Oh, nothing you would appreciate, Gouenji-kun," I said happily, swallowing my laughter.

He quirked an eyebrow, "really now? Well, if you say so," he shrugged nonchalantly and left to resume his exercises. I chuckled. He and I had become good friends, but not good enough that I knew whether or not that would actually bug him. I had a feeling it wouldn't, though, but you never know I guess.

After practice, I was invited to hang out at Natsumi's house with the other girls and some of the boys. As I strolled along the sidewalk, Gouenji walked beside me, hands in his pockets. I smiled cheerfully, "so, Gouenji-kun, how have you been lately?"

He blinked his black, black eyes at me, at me, turning his head slightly. "You've seen me every day."

I waved my hand, "details, details, just answer the question."

The boy sighed and shook his head. "You sure are weird… well then, I guess I'm doing well. And you?"

I grinned, pleased that he had caught on to the etiquette. "I am excellent, thank you Gouenji."

He chuckled and shrugged, "so, what was the point of that exactly, Reida-san?"

I stood up a little straighter, as if to look more professional, as I quipped, "it is customary and polite to inquire about the state of health of one's companions."

He laughed outright now, and I pouted at him. "Oi oi, don't laugh! It's true!" I insisted.

He finished getting all his laughter out, which took too long in my opinion, and nodded. "Okay, I'm done."

I rolled my eyes. But, I think he and I are gonna get along just fine.

. . .

Stage 3: Attraction and Infatuation.

_Man, Gouenji sure is handsome,_ I thought as I glanced at him during class. Shaking my head, I pinched myself on the leg in an attempt to keep myself out of dreamland. I'd never been much of a day-dreaming head-in-the-clouds kind of person, but lately… and I just… and then I… ACK, I just can't get him out of my mind! Whenever I'm around him, I get all like flustered and I blush and feel sick, and I even stutter. Me. _Stutter._ Let me tell you, I was not happy. Due to my extensive research, I knew exactly what was going on. Well, I always did, but I mean with me.

Yeah, I had a major crush on Gouenji Shuuya. The 'cool guy' of Raimon High, that everyone wants to sit with at lunch, and yet only about five people ever do. I was lucky enough to be one of them. Yay! He has friends, and he has admirers. If it weren't so ludicrous, I bet he'd have a fan following, there are that many girls that claim to be in love with him. Well, lucky for me I knew what love was and wasn't. I'd get over him. Right? Yeah, just a matter of time. As I snuck another peek at him, though, his athletic silhouette framed by the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window, I didn't want to be over him. Groaning, I slapped myself on the knee and turned forward again. No! I will not give in! I won't let some feeling of twitterpatedness rule my life and ruin my grades. Grades are of the utmost importance. Yes, that's right, more important than _boys._

. . .

Stage 4: Love

Yeah, okay, so it actually happened. I fell in love with Gouenji Shuuya. I realized it one rainy day as we sat in the school library, after classes, studying for a paper we were doing together. No, it wasn't all blushing and stammering any more. I was comfortable around him. He made me want to sing and dance all the time, or just lean on his shoulder and fall asleep. I felt like we could have an entire life together, even without the blushing nonsense. This was love. The love that I'd spent my entire life analyzing and preparing for. Well, let me tell you one thing. I was SO not ready for it. I guess it's something you CAN only understand by experiencing.

"Earth to Reida…"

I blinked and saw Gouenji's hand waving in front of my face. Rolling my eyes, I chuckled. "I'm here, Shuuya, sheesh."

He grinned, such a happy expression, and crossed his arms over his torso. "Well then, what have I been saying?"

I puffed my lip out, he'd gotten me there. "Uh, pink fluffy unicorns? That dance on rainbows?"

He frowned and slammed a book into his face. "Why do I even bother," he mumbled exasperatedly into the hardback Word Atlas.

I giggled, "because you care sooo much about me, silly." My face went white when I realized exactly what I said, but I didn't let my expression change. I said that kind of thing all the time.

Shuuya slowly lowered the book, a gentle smile on his face. "Yeah, I do…" He trailed off, staring at the table in front of us.

I just kinda sat there, not sure if he meant to say that out loud. After a couple minutes of thoroughly examining the mahogany, he craned his head sideways to look at me. "What, you got nothing?" He asked semi-jokingly.

I bit my lip, "uh… wanna get dinner?"

He looked a bit startled, but his features softened as he responded, putting a hand on his chin. "Well, I promised myself that I'd only get dinner with the girl I'm in love with…"

I stared at the table guiltily as he let his sentence hang. "So I guess that'd be fine, Reida-chan. Let's go, come come." And then he stood and walked towards the door of the library.

Stunned, I stumbled out of my chair and followed him, "wait, you love me?!"

His voice drifted back to me, and his words reverberated through my mind. "Of course I do. Didn't you know that? Weird. I'd thought that, with how smart you are, you would have known since day one."

I struggled to catch up with him in the hallway. "Wait, when was day one?"

He chuckled, "I'm not gonna tell."

I finally reached him and hopped playfully onto his back, "I won't get off until you tell me~!"

He sighed, but I could see that he was smiling. "Well, it sure will look weird when we go into the restaurant like this," he shrugged. "But, have it your way."

* * *

**Hakuryuu: Aaawww, that was cute...**

**Tsurugi: I think you pacified them, Swaggy-chan.**

**IE Mob: Aaaaawwww~!**

**Yippee! Please leave a review with you thought, mina, I love getting them. Yay! Kyousuke-kun, please tell the good and faithful readers who's next.**

**Tsurugi: Okay. Next up is Hakuryuu, (not that he deserves it), Saru, Gamma, Suzuno-san, Kariya-kun, my Nii-san Yuuichi, and Taiyou. **

**Arigato, Kyousuke-kun~!**

**Tsurugi: I'm jusst glad you don't hate me anymore.**

**Hakuryuu: Aw, you're doing one for me? *tears up* A-Arigato, Swaggy-chan~! RANKS! BREAK 'EM UP, PEOPLE! NO MORE FIGHTING!**

**IE Mob: Yay! XD**

**Leave a review, mina-san! Ja ne~!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
